1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and, more particularly, to uniforms with waterproof and windproof jackets of the type used in inclement environments by personnel involved in law enforcement, emergency medicine, fire and safety service, general work service, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Inclement environment resistant clothing, particularly waterproof, windproof and breathable jackets, often have incorporated combinations and sequences of different layers, such as a fleece or wool layer for warmth, a micro-porous membrane layer for vapor permeability, and/or a hydrophobic layer for truly effective waterproofing and wind proofing. Such jackets often have been adapted only for specific seasonal and/or inclement conditions. Thus, for example, such jackets may not be designed to repel blood or other bodily fluids that may be encountered by emergency medical workers. Single layer waterproof, windproof, and/or breathable shells are adapted for use in a variety of seasonal and/or inclement conditions in the sense that the wearer can select a sweater and/or other underlying garment to meet individual needs or preferences. Alternatively, a removable lining may be provided by the manufacturer. In the past, single layer inclement environment resistant shells have been typified by rubber or plastic coatings or other non-textile strata. A drawback of such shells is that it usually is not feasible to sew emblems on them without impairing their waterproof, windproof and/or breathable character. Furthermore, such shells generally do not have the acceptable aesthetic appearance or the hand and feel of conventionally comfortable clothing. It is desired to provide an inclement environment resistant shell, either with or without a removable lining, particularly a jacket shell or the like, which permits the stitching of emblems thereon without impairing the inclement environment resistant characteristics of the shell.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide, for a human wearer, a well-styled jacket, having single layer shell, and a detachable lining. The shell is waterproof, windproof and vapor permeable, and yet possesses the various characteristics of conventionally comfortable clothing, and permits the stitching of emblems thereon without impairing waterproof, windproof and vapor permeable characteristics. The jacket shell comprises body sections, arm sections, a yoke section, a waist section, and a collar section, all of a waterproof, windproof and breathable fabric of specific construction and composition. The yoke section extends across the wearer""s shoulders from arm to arm, and over the wearer""s shoulders about the collar section. A seam of stitching joins the contiguous edges of each pair of adjacent sections. In a preferred embodiment, the body sections, which extend between the yoke section and the waist section, have left and right front flies, which hide zippered pockets that extend substantially from the shoulder section to the waist section. Stitched to each sleeve at the location of the upper arm and forming a pocket thereon is a patch, which is surrounded by a seam. In the patch and within the seam is a zipper or other closure. This closure, when opened, permits entry into the pocket and sewing of an emblem or the like on the patch without affecting the waterproof-windproof-breathable construction of the remainder of the jacket shell. This closure, when closed, permits easy access to gloves, eye wear, medicines, or other items stored in the pocket. The opposed bands that carry the mating elements of each zipper are fastened in position by seams of stitching. Waterproofing strips of thermoplastic tape seal all of the aforementioned seams of stitching. The arrangement is such that local dealers and users can stitch emblems to the patch pockets without affecting the waterproof and windproof character of the clothing. An optional, lining is removably attached to the interior of the jacket shell. This lining comprises a bodice that extends downwardly from a collar to a waste, a pair of opposed zippers or other extended fasteners that detachably connect the sides of the bodice to flaps at interior edges of the shell, and sleeves that are inserted into the sleeves of the shell.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.